Eric and David Kill Blues Clues and get ungrounded
Eric and David Kill Blues Clues and get ungrounded is an ungrounded video by Alex Kimble, aka Alex the TD Guy, published on July 31st 2016. Written by Kosta Karatzovalis Cast *Eric-himself *David-himself/Evil Genius/Zack *Ivy-herself *E/D's Dad-Diesel *E/D's Mom-Kate *RocketPowerGal24-Julie *Alex Kimble-Paul, Kidaroo *Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell *Steve-Paul *Joe-Steven *Announcer-Salli Transcript *David: I wonder whats on TV *Announcer: And Now, It's time for Blues's Clues on Nick Jr. *David: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. NOT BLUE'S CLUES, I REALLY HATE THAT ICONIC SHOW, I BETTER TELL ERIC ABOUT THIS. Eric, come here. *Eric: What is it, David. *David: I turn on the TV when Blue's Clue pops up. *Eric: Oh My God, are you kidding me, we need to kill them off right now. *David: OK, Guns ready. *Eric: Yes. *David: Now it's time to kill Steve and Joe once and for all. *'(At Blue's house)' *Steve: No, this is my show! *Joe: It's my show too! *Eric: Not so fast Steve and Joe! *Steve: Hey, who are you and what are you both doing here in our house! *Eric: None of your business so me and my brother are going to kill you, you've have been on Nickelodeon for way too long! *Steve: No no no no no no no no no no no! *Joe: No no no no no no no no no no no no! *David: Too Bad, prepare for your blood beating! *(Fight is censored) *Eric: Yay, we killed Steve and Joe from Blue's Clues. *Kosta Karatzovalis: Wow, Boys, thanks you for killing Blue's Clues, because I'm too old for this show! You both can go home now! *David: Thanks Kosta, your the best! *'(Later at home)' *E/D's Dad: Boys, thank you for Killing Steve and Joe from Blue's Clues, actually, we hate that show because Steve and Joe are now troublemakers! So now Alex Kimble, AKA known as Alex the TD Guy will received you both with 1 millions dollars! *Alex the TD Guy: Here you go boys! *David: Thank you! *Alex the TD Guy: You're welcome. *E/D's Mom: And you are ungrounded! *RocketPowerGal24: We will go to the beach this Afternoon! *Eric: Oh boy, I can't wait! *Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why did you both killed Steve and Joe, he is one of my favourite TV characters on Nick Jr next to Dora the Explorer and Little Bill and you ruined my memories! You both should be grounded for it! And also, Mommy and Daddy, I thought you both like Blues Clues forever! *E/D's Dad: No Ivy, we all hate that show because it's so stupid, so we decided to carry away, you are grounded for becoming a fan of Blues Clues, you are grounded until evil Courtney goes to jail! *E/D's Mom: Go to your room now! *Ivy: Well then guess what, Alex the TD Guy, I've got something to say about you? *Alex the TD Guy: What is it? *Ivy: *bleep* you for making a grounded video of my favorite Blues Clues characters you piece of shit! *Alex the TD guy (Kidaroo's voice): THAT, IS, IT, I AM SO GOING TO ATTACK YOU RIGHT NOW FOR USING BAD LANGUAGE AND YOU WILL NEVER WATCH BLUE'S CLUES EVER AGAIN! *Ivy: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! *'(Fight is censored)' *Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *E/D's Dad: Now go back to your room because your grounded for life! *Ivy: (running upstairs) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I get you for this Alex. *David: Let's go to the beach everyone except for Ivy! *E/D's Mom: Good Idea David! *'(The End)' Deleted Ending *Ivy: now I got grounded for being a blues clues fan! *E/D's Dad: Ivy, shut up and go to bed, now! Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded Videos by Alex Kimble Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded/Grounded Stuff Category:Special Guests Category:2015 videos